


Extra Sweet

by sadhungryghost



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadhungryghost/pseuds/sadhungryghost
Summary: When Wonshik texts Taekwoon telling him, that he’s met someone Taekwoon rolls his eyes and tosses the phone back on his bed. He only does this stuff for Wonshik, really, because Taekwoon is quite simple. He lives with Wonshik, and he loves him, enough to be content with just that. Wonshik on the other hand needs a hobby.





	1. Chapter 1

Jaehwan isn’t the first one to spend the night. He isn’t the first one Wonshik has brought home in hopes Taekwoon will approve, but he is the first one that Taekwoon doesn’t entirely dislike. When Wonshik texts Taekwoon telling him, that he’s met someone Taekwoon rolls his eyes and tosses the phone back on his bed. He only does this stuff for Wonshik, really, because Taekwoon is quite simple. He lives with Wonshik, and he loves him, enough to be content with just that. Wonshik on the other hand needs a hobby.

Taekwoon quickly changes out of his clothes into something more acceptable for a first impression. Not because he’s expecting this to go anywhere, but because Wonshik will appreciate it. Wonshik is good with people, he’s charming and persistent and there’s a reason why a string of men seems to be on parade in their apartment. Taekwoon doesn’t believe Wonshik needs this, nor does he think Wonshik would be upset if Taekwoon asked for it to stop. But, this is who he is. This was who Wonshik was before Taekwoon, and Taekwoon didn’t see the fairness in making him change.

Wonshik was loyal, supportive, and honest. Taekwoon trusted him quickly, and for the past few years his trust in his partner had only been strengthened by Wonshik’s openness. Wonshik told him what he liked and what he loved. So far there were only two things he used the latter for and that was for Taekwoon and their cat Snowball. And to Wonshik, those two things were permanent.

With that in mind, every man Wonshik’s eyes lingered on was a question. There was no coveting or replacement, it was addition that could be subtracted whenever Taekwoon said the word.

So, Taekwoon cleaned up the apartment quickly before he started dinner. In the past month he had put on a show for three other guests, silently welcoming them in their home and sitting through dinner searching for whatever interest Wonshik had with them. They were all boring or overwhelming; too rigid or too loose. No one that he felt matched both he and Wonshik. Most of the men barely even acknowledged Taekwoon. His expression was always blank, his tone always even- a cold splash of water in comparison to Wonshik who smiled warmly.

When he heard the front door open, Taekwoon barely responded to the sound of two voices, because it was almost typical now. He didn’t know the name or face yet, but he assumed it wouldn’t matter by the end of the night anyways.

Taekwoon was still facing the stove as he continued dinner when he heard Wonshik enter the kitchen with their guest. That was his cue. He turned and gave them both a half wave keeping his attention on the pan as Wonshik finished up whatever he was saying. He finished his last sentence with a kiss on Taekwoon’s cheek, transitioning to introductions. 

Taekwoon turned to face Jaehwan as he was prompted to do and reached out a hand. The boy was Wonshik’s height with eyes almost as bright as he smiled at Takewoon. His square knuckles firmly gripped Taekwoon’s with a slight shake and a sharpened grin.

“Nice to meet you Jaehwan,” Taekwoon said just before releasing his hand. He turned his attention to Wonshik and kissed his cheek back. Wonshik smiled and took a look at what Taekwoon was cooking.

“This smells good.” Wonshik complemented attempting to steal a piece of meat from the pan. Taekwoon swatted his hand away.

“Can you get the plates?” Taekwoon suggested to Wonshik as he sneaked another glance at Jaehwan. He was very handsome. Handsome enough that he could see why Wonshik wanted to have him, and enough to make Taekwoon just a bit curious.

By the end of dinner, Taekwoon hadn’t said much, but he was somewhat impressed. Jaehwan was clever, and sweet, and from what he could see, he adored Wonshik. The looks they gave each other as they spoke across the table… and the movement of Jaehwan’s lips… they were like a punch to the gut. Taekwoon could almost imagine Jaehwan coming over more often, and maybe being okay with it…

“So how do you two know each other?” Taekwoon asked as he finished eating.

“We work together,” Jaehwan began cheerfully, “I photograph.”

At first Taekwoon was surprised. Most of Wonshik’s guests were models, and he had immediately assumed by looking at Jaehwan that he must be as well. Then again, there was something different about Jaehwan that he liked. Much more than just perfect skin and nice hair…

“I’ve been trying to convince him to talk to someone about shooting the fashion show next month. Our agency is sending a few people over, and it would be a great opportunity.”

Jaehwan sighed and looked down with a hidden smile.

“It would be, but I’ve already been shot down once. Last year.”

Wonshik looked at him with wide eyes, “That was last year! You were just a rookie then!”

Jaehwan’s eyes found their way to Taekwoon a few times, looking timid, but that was fine, he was used to that. He was a little shocked when Jaehwan directed a question at him.

“Wonshik says you model?” At that Taekwoon glared across the table at Wonshik. Wonshik winked at him.

“Uh, I used to. Not so much any more. Just a few shoots every other month or so.” Taekwoon explained.

 

Jaehwan remained polite and friendly till the very last goodbye and Taekwoon was the one to give it to him as he walked him all the way to the elevator. Taekwoon just nodded as Jaehwan thoroughly complimented his cooking, and thanked him. Taekwoon gave him a real smile and a good night. When he went back inside his apartment Wonshik was already done clearing off the table and was beginning to unbutton his shirt on his way to the bedroom.

“Alright, lay it on me.” Wonshik said jokingly.

Taekwoon followed him into the bedroom, leaning in the door frame as Wonshik continued undressing. Taekwoon nodded. Which earned him a confused look from Wonshik.

“I like him.” Taekwoon stated. Wonshik raised an eyebrow again.

“But…?” he began expecting it from Taekwoon. Taekwoon shook his head. 

“He seems nice.”

Wonshik laughed briefly, “The others were nice too. You think he’s cute?”

Taekwoon flushed in embarrassment and folded his arms at that, biting on the inside of his cheek. Wonshik raised his hand in a backing off motion, failing to remove his smile.

“I’m not complaining!” he offered before removing his work pants. “I think he’s cute. You think he’s cute. I'll invite him over again.” Wonshik seemed happy, but Taekwoon was expecting more. He wondered if he was playing down his excitement for Taekwoon.

In the past, Taekwoon had tried things out with some of the other men Wonshik liked but it was usually awkward, and was more of a means to an end. He could have done without the others, just Wonshik, but sometimes he could just see the heat in Wonshik’s eyes and sometimes he just needed to see the moment through.

“Are you joining me?” Wonshik asked with a wink as he made his way to the shower. Taekwoon nodded and followed.

 

/

 

The next time Jaehwan was over, him and Wonshik were sitting on the couch watching an action movie when Taekwoon came home. The recognition of Jaehwan when his eyes made contact with the boy next to Wonshik was actually very strange. Repeats weren’t common, and Taekwoon had almost forgot about the permission he gave Wonshik. 

Jaewan smiled and Taekwoon waved lazily as a greeting before retreating to the bedroom to change. The sound of the movie followed him all the way down the hall. Taekwoon was tired, he felt like he could just fall into bed right now but he knew he had to go spend time with Jaehwan otherwise Wonshik would bring it up later. He switched clothes and took a deep breath before making his way to the living room. He was too tired to wait for the seating adjustments to be made so he sank down on the floor between them closer to Wonshik.

“Taekwoonie, you finally joined us.” Taekwoon only relaxed his head on Wonshik’s knee in response.

A small white ball of fluff scurried over to the spot where Taekwoon was seated and immediately nudged at his hand in welcome

“And here comes Snowy,” Wonshik adds as Taekwoon scoops the cat up into his lap.

Taekwoon didn’t like these kind of movies. He wondered what Jaehwan thought, If this was his idea or one of Wonshik’s but he was distracted soon by the feeling of Wonshik’s fingers threading through his hair. Taekwoon was happy he couldn’t see behind him, because he probably would have gone red. Wonshik knew this relaxed him, and sometimes turned him on, and Taekwoon knew that Jaehwan was sitting right behind him with no choice but notice this affection. He wondered if Wonshik would do this for Jaehwan, or if Jaehwan would do it for Wonshik. An unfamiliar thought later crossed his mind as he blocked out the sounds coming from the television: would Jaehwan do it for Taekwoon as well?

 

/

 

The next few times Jaehwan comes around, Taekwoon notices he's less shy. He was beginning to warm up to Taekwoon’s mostly-silence and maybe he wasn’t comfortable yet, but he wasn’t afraid to look at Taekwoon, sometimes he didn’t even look away when Taekwoon caught him.

Jaehwan was cute in an obvious way, and Taekwoon had to admit, something inside of him was excited, or anticipated Jaehwan’s company. Maybe he was just nice to watch, but he was interested nonetheless.

It was one evening when Wonshik had to grab something from the store for dinner that Taekwoon was actually alone with Jaehwan. Wonshik almost seemed hesitant to leave, debating whether or not to take Jaehwan with. But Wonshik decided to trust Taekwoon and headed out on his own. Taekwoon was standing over the stove in the kitchen preparing the rest while he waited for Wonshik, when Jaehwan decided to join him. His steps were quiet as he entered, but Taekwoon noticed his presence immediately. He didn’t speak right away as he leaned himself next to the open window in the kitchen.

“Need any help?” he finally asked. Taekwoon liked to cook alone, and he was used to it that way but he nodded and held out a spoon.

“Try this.” Taekwoon said offering it to Jaehwan. Jaehwan opened his mouth and let Taekwoon feed him. He took a second to taste it with Taekwoon surveying his expression. Then he nodded and smiled saying it was delicious.

Taekwoon nodded, “I wasn’t sure if I put enough ginger in.”

“It tastes fantastic. How did you learn how to cook so well?”

“I started paying attention when I was young. Then once I got older I always preferred to cook for myself so, I guess I’ve been practicing awhile.”

“You should give lessons.”

Taekwoon half-smiled at the flattery, “are you trying to learn?”

Jaewan answered with a friendly smile that lead to the remainder of the time waiting for Wonshik being spent in the kitchen together. Taekwoon didn’t really talk while Jaehwan watched him, but he almost enjoyed Jaehwan watching so intently. They may not have said much, but it was the kind of company Taekwoon preferred. 

By the end of the night, Jaehwan was back to being wrapped around Wonshik. Which allowed Taekwoon to have some time to himself. He could tell by the slightly hushed tones of the two that they had assumed Taekwoon had fallen asleep in the bedroom and were trying to be quiet. When he heard the sound of them making their way to the front door, Taekwoon considered coming out to say goodbye. He heard Wonshik’s warm chuckles as he played Romeo charming Jaehwan with good-nights.

Taekwoon made his way down the hall, to see Wonshik leaning in to give Jaehwan a kiss. It lasted longer than Taekwoon expected, and had both of them so engrossed that they didn’t notice his appearance. Taekwoon could tell the moment Jaehwan slowly began to kiss back, because he could see Wonshik tremble just slightly. Just before they both pulled back, and took deeper breaths to catch up.

Everything in Taekwoon told him to react. He’d seen Wonshik kissed before, but there was no getting used to that. Wonshik smiled at Jaehwan and then leaned in and kissed his cheek with another goodnight. Jaehwan looked like a teenager unable to contain his joy after his first kiss. For some reason Taekwoon felt a small simmer of anger in him that he couldn’t explain. But before he could walk away and pretend he hadn’t seen anything Jaehwan noticed the extra eyes on him. 

When he looked at Taekwoon, he went stiff, and the response for some reason shocked Taekwoon. The same way seeing the kiss had managed to shock him. As if part of him believed it would never happen, like they had forgotten about each other. Or at least the reality of them both being here. Wonshik followed Jaehwan’s gaze behind him to see Taekwoon. Wonshik didn’t look surprised at all but he put a hand on Jaehwan’s back, opening space for Taekwoon while also probably trying to reassure Jaehwan.

“We were trying not to wake you,” 

“Just came to say goodnight,” Taekwoon said calmly, suppressing any traces of resentment he might have had. 

Wonshik smiled but Jaehwan didn’t seem able to move. Taekwoon nodded at Jaehwan, “Night.” 

Jaehwan nodded back still looking guilty. “Night, Taekwoon. Sleep well.” 

At that, Taekwoon turned on his heels and headed straight back to the bedroom. He didn’t like the idea of someone else getting closer to Wonshik quite honestly. Before this, it never seemed possible, but before he had never felt jealousy. Now, that he felt it… he hated that someone could do this to him. For a moment he regretted Jaehwan. Then a moment later he realized his skin felt hot, and his lower abdomen felt tight, and he couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss. He kept imagining Jaehwan's pouty lips, and wondering what they felt like. Even after Wonshik had gotten into bed, Taekwoon continued to wonder how it was possible to want so many different things at once.

/

 

The next time Jaehwan comes over, he isn’t there for Wonshik.

Taekwoon woke up later than he anticipated. He opened his bedroom door half hoping to find Wonshik still hanging around before he left for work. However, Taekwoon knew how to tell the differences in quiet by now. There was the soundless presence of Wonshik and there was the empty silence when Taekwoon was alone. Wonshik was gone, but he probably hadn’t left very long ago. Taekwoon shuffled his way to the kitchen feeling bored already. It was another weekend with too much time alone. To top it all off a sorry note was left on a square post-it note that read “out of coffee, sorry.”

Taekwoon took a deep breath, filling his cheeks with enough pressure to feel tight and painful. He grabbed a clean glass from the cupboard overhead and filled it with lukewarm sink water.

Humidity had collected overnight with the first real spring rain and it left the apartment feeling thick, and sticky. It wasn’t yet hot but warm enough to turn on a few fans. It was an overcast kind of day and each window glowed cool and bright to make Taekwoon’s eyes burn just a little. 

However, Taekwoon welcomed days like today, especially with the promise of a coming storm. He walked over to the glass sliding door that opened to the bare balcony and stood peering out over the small city beneath him. The trees planted below stirred sporadically as wind blew them about, whistling around through the windows still left open from the day before. 

The air smelled strongly of rain before the rain appeared. Small sprinkles tapped on the window making soft slapping sounds from the outside. Taekwoon stood on the inside as he watched and listened. Watched and listened feeling disconnected and all the while whole.

He was momentarily startled when a sound came from behind him as someone knocked on the door. Taekwoon turned alert and confused noting the door was unlocked as usual and had it been Wonshik he would have opened it by now. He ran through possibilities: forgotten maintenance, early inspection, neighbor accidentally locked out. But as he slowly opened the front door he realized he should have guessed sooner. Jaehwan stood zipped into a light raincoat carrying a cardboard carrier which held two travel cups. His jeans looked dry, just saved from the rain and the few splatters covering his raincoat were just slowly rolling down his sleeves. From under the ball-cap he was wearing was that same shy/hesitant grin that Taekwoon remembered from weeks ago. Maybe on another day, maybe just a different time, Taekwoon could have found the ability to say something more than…

“Wonsik isn’t here.”

The sheepish grin flickered out just briefly, leaving Taekwoon with this feeling of shame. But Jaehwan bounced back quickly as he cleared his throat and put on a new smile, bullet proof in comparison.

“I know,” said the new not-so-sheepish smile, “I’m here to see you.” Jaehwan held the two coffees in his tray. He looked down and picked one up to hand to Taekwoon. “I brought this for you. I asked Wonhsik how you liked it.” Taekwoon stared down at the coffee for a moment and finally accepted it more hesitantly than he intended.

“Thank you.” Taekwoon said softly. Almost surprised by the sound of sleep still in his voice. He cleared his throat similar to the way Jaehwan had a moment ago when he was seeking confidence. Taekwoon wondered why he felt he needed it… why he lost it just then, and he wasn’t entirely sure. There wasn’t anything intimidating about Jaehwan. Was there?  
Jaehwan brightened and an even newer smile appeared. A smile made of clear glass, or stars, or diamonds. The punch in Taekwoon’s stomach. 

“Can I come in?” Taekwoon was caught wanting to be pleasant and holding back the feeling of being annoyed at socializing so early in the morning. He nodded and stepped aside to invite him in.

Jaehwan moved quietly through the door holding his coffee in both hands. A weird combination of trying to follow Taekwoon’s lead and also being far passed familiar made Jaehwan scan the apartment as if he was pretending to see it for the first time, and casually take a seat in his usual spot. Usual spot. A term that made Taekwoon angry at himself for thinking.

“It's supposed to pick up shortly.” Jaehwan said looking out the glass doors from where he stood. The pitter-patter of rain was the only reply to Jaehwan’s statement as Taekwoon sat silently across from him.

It took a minute for Jaehwan to follow his cue. Noticing Taekwoon’s silence as he waited for Jaehwan to begin.

“I’m really sorry for not thinking about you. I know this is your place too and I probably crossed some lines. I wasn’t really thinking.”

Taekwoon listened and thought before responding. He nodded and finally sipped his apology coffee.

“What exactly are you apologizing for?”

Jaehwan looked at him blankly for a few minutes as the rain began to come down harder and unnoticed. Jaehwan nodded and smiled to himself mostly.

“Anything. Nothing. I’m not sure really. I guess I just want you to like me.” Jaehwan said, innocent and honest. A way that made Taekwoon feel genuinely good. He felt the corner of his lip curl slightly and did his best to hide it behind the coffee as he brought it to his lips. Another day, maybe things wouldn’t have gone so smoothly. Jaehwan looked farther off for a second, his eyes going back to the glass door transforming into a blurry wall of pouring water. The rain was hitting at just the right angle and speed to look like a curtain made of waterfalls. The city behind it almost invisible.

“Ah, maybe I should get going.” Jaehwan said springing to his feet.

“You came all the way here just for that? It’s pouring.” Taekwoon asked confused.

Jaehwan met Taekwoon’s worried eyes. “I’ll be fine, I’m just down the block.”

Taekwoon watched the rain come down, hitting the glass door hard and fast. He softened at the idea of Jaehwan walking home in the rain all by himself. Jaehwan’s rain jacket wouldn’t hold up for long, and the idea that Jaehwan probably wouldn’t even be bothered by it made Taekwoon say the last thing he expected to say today. Maybe ever.

“You should stay for a little.”

 

Taekwoon knew it was difficult to hear him under the thunder. Under the thunder because Taekwoon’s voice never tried to rise above it. When it finally stopped it was noticeably more quiet, not that either of them seemed to mind. It was darker now; the sky didn’t bother to lighten as the storm finished, which made Jaehwan look more like a shadow as he slipped back into his jacket. Time hadn’t passed with much conversation, but listening to the rain and drum of the thunder from inside a safe space. Taekwoon walked Jaehwan to the door and they exchanged goodbyes. The moment the door closed between them Taekwoon felt like a different person momentarily and he wasn’t sure why.

A bit of daylight still hung just above the skyline and Taekwoon made his way out to it. The waterfall curtain had long disappeared, and the wet air greeted him as he pulled aside the balcony door. Taekwoon sank down into the lonely plastic chair, coated in water and almost too plastic. Words bubbled around his mind as he thought about things Jaehwan said. He wanted what Taekwoon and Wonshik had. He wanted to be accepted for what he was, and what he liked. He sounded so much like Wonshik. Of course, it was obvious Wonshik wanted to charm and comfort, while Jaehwan wanted attention and love. Taekwoon home, and understanding without having to explain. What he wanted was Wonshik, and Wonshik’s happiness, and it seemed that Jaehwan might be worth the experimentation.

It was interesting to hear Jaehwan talk. Wonssik had told him so much and Jaehwan seemed well prepared for the hours spent alone with Taekwoon. It almost made Taekwoons heart ache for Wonshik as he realized how much he knew about Taekwoon to be able to pass so much information to Jaehwan. “Wonshik told me you didn’t like that… Wonshik told me you were good at… Wonshik told me you prefer…” Wonshik had Taekwoon down to a science, a simple formula. Wonshik had Taekwoon wrapped around his finger, and it seemed he was trying to get him wrapped around Jaehwan’s too.

 

“Hey,” a voice came from behind Taekwoon. It didn’t startle him enough to look up from the wrinkles in his loose white t-shirt though. Wonshik pushed the glass door farther and looked out over the evening city sky. The sun would be gone soon, but not the light. Soon every building and street lamp would be making their own suns. 

“Jaehwan told me he came to your rescue today.”

“Huh?” Taekwoon asked.

“He brought you coffee?”

“Oh.” Taekwoon looked back down at the small folds running across his stomach. Taekwoon could tell Wonshik caught his mood now. Deep in thought.

“It didn’t go well?” Wonshik asked seeming worried, or maybe just bracing himself for the let down.

Taekwoon didn’t respond right away, but he slowly got up and walked toward his partner. He gently pushed his body into Wonshik’s, smooth and easy, backing him into the house with their chests almost together as he met Wonshik’s lips. He didn’t bother to close the door behind him, as he guided Wonshik to the couch with his arms wrapped around him. He could feel the grin on Wonshik’s lips as he continued kissing him for some time. When he pulled away, Wonshik sat down on the cushion beneath him, splaying himself while Taekwoon hovered above.

“You're in a good mood.” Wonshik commented as he took in Taekwoon. Taekwoon sank down gliding his hand up and down Wonshik’s thighs and kissing him some more.

“I know it was your idea.” Taekwoon mumbled against Wonshik’s skin. Taekwoon noticed the shiver that ran through him. Wonshik loved Taekwoon, and he’d never overlook Taekwoon’s feelings to please his own. Wonshik wasn’t selfish, so Taekwoon couldn’t be either. Afterall, this was all about trust, and Taekwoon could honestly say there was no one he trusted more than Wonshik.

“I like him, and I know you like him. If he wants to stay, he can stay.” Taekwoon said as he trailed slow kisses around Wonshik’s neck earning him deep breaths in response. The words didn’t seem to register with him, as he let the feeling of Taekwoon’s lips drive him senseless. When he finally understood what Taekwoon was agreeing to his hand cupped Taekwoon’s jaw and he looked into his eyes. Wonshik's smile was wide, and Taekwoon assumed it was about Taekwoon’s words but when he spoke he confused Taekwoon for a moment.

“We’ll talk about that later. God, I love you.” He said as he began to kiss Taekwoon. It started off slow, and long. Then it became rough and panting. Until Taekwoon could feel Wonshik’s skin against his own and the room went dark with the complete absence of day. The sliding door still opened brought in chilly breezes to help cool the heat between them, and eventually they dozed off wrapped around each other like they were ready to fall in love all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Jaehwan and Taekwoon were alone together. A week since Jaehwan has officially become a part of his life, and nothing has really changed.

It's been a week since Jaehwan and Taekwoon were alone together. A week since Jaehwan has officially become a part of his life, and nothing has really changed.

Jaehwan comes over almost every night and they all sit in the living room until Taekwoon leaves to get ready for bed. In that time he supposes Jaehwan and Wonshik kiss and talk and do all the things Taekwoon doesn't take part in. He's been noticng the way Wonshik looks at both of them- calculating. He's probably ran through twenty ideas already trying to figure out how to make this seem more natural. Taekwoon knows he's the problem and part of him is okay with that. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like that Jaehwan was too scared to kiss his boyfriend in front of him. 

Correction: their boyfriend. Shared. 

These are the thoughts Teakwoon begins falling asleep to. Wonshik is also Jaehwan's...if boyfriend is even the right word. It's weirder to think that Taekwoon has no idea what that makes Jaehwan to him. They're no where near being as close to each other as they are with Wonshik, but it's obvious they have some kind of attraction- or understanding at the least. Otherwise this whole thing wouldn't be happening. It's entirely confusing to Taekwoon because he really doesn't know what to think... or do. Taekwoon would never admit this, but he's scared too. He just knows how to hide behind his fear with cool disinterest.

He thinks about it for most of the night until he falls asleep, waking up only in the morning to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He stumbles out of bed to answer it, already knowing who to expect now. Jaehwan's back holding two coffees again with that beaming smile. Taekwoon just groggily motions for him to come in as he wipes his eyes. There's no point in telling him Wonshik isn't here, because Jaehwan knows their schedules by now.

"I woke you didn't I?" Jaehwan sounds regretful.

Taekwoon nods in response but holds a hand out to take the coffee from Jaehwan.

When Taekwoon looks up he notices Jaehwan eyeing his pajama set.

"I've never seen you in pj's before," he says with a smile. His flannel pajamas were a gift from Wonshik last Christmas, and they were the only ones he owned.

They both sit down and Taekwoon quietly drinks his coffee trying to wake himself up.

"I can come back later-"

"No, I was getting up soon anyways." Taekwoon stops him

Snowball appears not too long after, scurrying into the living room to be nosy like usual. She weaves in and out around Jaehwan's ankles and he happily reaches a hand down to greet her.

Jaehwan looks so awake. He looks neat and bright like usual. It does make Taekwoon feel a bit inadequate but there's not enough caffeine in his system yet to make him want to do something about it. A shower would be nice actually.

"Any particular reason this time?" Taekwoon tries to sound soft because he knows the words don't sound the most welcoming. He really doesn't want to scare Jaehwan off this time despite how tired he still feels.

"Just saw an opportunity," Jaehwan says with a smile, but it's not clear if the smile is for Taekwoon or for Snowball, who's still purring for attention.

They sit in silence for awhile, just like last time, but soon Jaehwan is filling that silence again. Taekwoon just listens, thinking about how easily Jaehwan can get comfortable. He's expressive when he talks; he smiles, or furrows his brows. Not to mention his lips move so fast, and they look so soft...

Taekwoon realizes he hasn't been completely listening until Jaehwan stops speaking and he isn't sure why.

"Taekwoon?"

"Hm?" Taekwoon asks trying really hard to replay the last words from Jaehwan's mouth.

Jaehwan smirks and laughs to himself before repeating the question.

"Do you date? Other than Wonshik?"

Taekwoon almost immediately blurts out "NO" but stops himself, imagining how the word would sound to Jaehwan. He wants to be clear with him, but in a way that says: I've never had a reason to, until maybe now. And emphasize the maybe.

"I never really liked dating," Taekwoon says instead, feeling the tiniest bit uncomfortable. How did they get on to this topic?

"What about just... being intimate?"

Taekwoon hopes the color on his face answers that for him, but he answers anyways. "I'm not very intimate."

Jaehwan nods picking up on Taekwoon's way of closing off the subject.

"I wasn't asking because-I mean I wasn't trying to-"

"I know. It's okay." He feels the slightest bit frustrated, and he hopes it doesn't show. Jaehwan is doing the right thing, trying to figure out boundaries, but Taekwoon honestly doesn't know what his boundaries are yet. Jaehwan isn't Wonshik.

Jaehwan looks like he's analyzing something in his head. His eyes are focusing around the room like he's panicking. Taekwoon knows Jaehwan is trying to be careful about each step he takes with Taekwoon; he wants him to like him.

"Just talk about you," Taekwoon says after a few seconds of watching the boy in front of him. The whole reason Taekwoon was willing to take a chance on Jaehwan was because something stood out to him. Something about Jaehwan had caught his interest.

Jaehwan looks surprised by Taekwoon. However, his shoulders soften again. After he's considered where to start, he begins telling Taekwoon about photography. He starts with a funny story about the first time he used a camera, and Taekwoon actually listens this time.

"I don't know if Wonshik told you that already-"

"Just pretend Wonshik's never told me anything," Taekwoon says quietly. Jaehwan's smile is soft and he seems pleased with that, so they continue.

Taekwoon listens to Jaehwan talk about the thing he loves with the same sparkle in his eyes that he had the first night Taekwoon met him. It leads to a dozen mini conversations, and Taekwoon allows himself to talk about his love for music. Taekwoon likes talking to Jaehwan because he understands passion, similar to Wonshik. It feels natural and after a few hours Taekwoon is smiling back at Jaehwan and laughing with him. Their coffees are empty and Taekwoon forgets he's still in his pj's. When Wonshik finally comes home he's surprised to find them like this in the living room, laughing and talking. He almost seems impressed when he realizes they haven't stopped their conversation for more than a few seconds to say hello.

That night Taekwoon went to bed holding Wonshik thinking he was extremely lucky. Things weren't entirely clear as to what would happen with him and Jaehwan, but at the very least he could see a friend in him. He was smart, and light-hearted, and all too nice to Taekwoon. Something very reminiscent of the man he held, tucked alongside him. Not too rigid.

Taekwoon kissed Wonshik's shoulder pulling him closer. Not too loose.

 

/

 

Taekwoon is sitting in the grocery store parking lot waiting for Wonshik a couple days later. The weather has warmed up quite a bit and Taekwoon can sit comfortably with the windows rolled down. It's the afternoon and the sky is a mix of washed pinks an blues which reminds Taekoon of soft cottons and the smell of fresh laundry. It seems silly to think about spending time inside with weather like this but Taekwoon has plans to go home and sink into the couch. Wonshik's phone is sitting in the cup holder and it goes off vibrating against the plastic. Taekwoon looks at the screen to see a text from Jaehwan.

Jaehwan: Did you talk to Taekwoonie about it yet?

Taekwoon reads the words, trying to recall any conversations with Wonshik that this could be referring to. He suspects that whatever Jaehwan is talking about, Wonshik has either forgotten about it or hasn’t gotten around to it.

Taekwoon unlocks Wonshik’s phone not thinking much about it. It’s never been something either of them consider off limits because it’s not like they have any secrets. As Taekwoon scrolls up through previous messages it doesn’t take him long to suspect what Jaehwan’s getting at, and boy does he feel stupid. His gut is instantly tense and a small chill runs through him. Taekwoon can't remember the last time he's felt surprised before. He reads the messages longer than he should before he finally locks the phone and drops it back in the cup holder. His face is probably glowing with how hot it feels. He realizes then that he’s subconsciously looking around the parking lot for Wonshik, hoping he didn’t just see him reading his texts to Jaehwan. Luckily Wonshik is nowhere in sight but that still doesn’t help relieve the guilt and foolishness Taekwoon feels. He’s not upset but he’s sure as hell flustered. He runs a hand through his hair and squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to forget the messages he just read (and the pictures). That was an invasion of privacy. Even worse, it wasn't just Wonshik's privacy it was Jaehwan's too.

Up until now he hadn’t thought much about how far Wonshik and Jaehwan had gone with each other. He knew Wonshik would tell him if they’d been having sex, so they hadn’t gotten that far. He probably should have suspected Wonshik, the near sexual deviant, had other methods of satisfaction. So maybe the texts weren’t even that much of a surprise coming from Wonshik.

All of that really isn't the problem here. The issue is that Taekwoon's name is at the bottom line. He still wasn’t clear as to what exactly there was to talk to him about. Did Jaehwan still need clarification that Taekwoon was okay with this? He assumed that Wonshik and Jaehwan knew they didn’t need his permission for anything, seeing as he already gave it. Unless… Jaehwan was expecting Taekwoon to be part of it. A thought like that seemed too assumptive and wasn’t one to have in the middle of the day in a grocery store parking lot. But if that was the case Wonshik maybe wouldn’t have brought it up to Taekwoon yet, knowing he needed time with things like that.

 

He felt uneasy watching Wonshik walk towards the car with a couple bags of groceries. When he got in Taekwoon handed him his phone.

“Jaehwan texted you.”

“About what?” Taekwoon just handed him the phone keeping his eyes on him. Wonshik glanced over the screen and then over at Taekwoon trying to read him.

“Talk to me about what?” Taekwoon asked gently. Wonshik took a deep breath and then stared at the steering wheel almost blankly.

“You know you don’t have to… ask me. Right?” Taekwoon almost whispers

Wonshik smiled and gripped Taekwoon’s hand, “I know. It’s not that… I just didn’t know how to ask you…”

“Is it… does he want…” Taekwoon tried to ask. Wonshik looked confused so Taekwoon attempted to clarify.

“Do you want me to-“

“Oh! No, Taekwoon it’s not that.” Wonshik said understanding and brushing it off. Taekwoon was now the one confused, and he wasn’t sure what face he had made to make Wonshik react the way he did next.

“That’s not what I meant! Of course that’s what we want. I mean, we haven’t talked about it like that- I mean that’s the idea though. For the three- But it’s not like we’re waiting- I mean, yes, we’re waiting… it’s not a rush is what I’m saying. But, hell yes we want you too-“

“What. Is. It.” Taekwoon asked firmly, growing more tense with the unnecessary delay. Wonshik seemed even more uncomfortable than Taekwoon which only made Taekwoon more worried. It was expected that Jaehwan would be scared to ask Taekwoon for something himself. But never Wonshik.

“You know how I mentioned to Jaehwan you model?”

Taekwoon’s eyes furrowed. “Yes?”

“Well, he has a really good chance at being sent to photograph the fashion show coming up. And, he’s been wanting to ask you himself… but… could you let Jaehwan take some photos of you in the next couple days?”

Taekwoon hears the words. The request was completely unexpected.

“I don’t understand. Why me? And why were you acting so weird about it?”

Wonshik relaxed a bit, “Well he can’t afford to pay another model right now. I'm actually the one who suggested he talk to you. You wouldn’t get paid. I was nervous about asking you because, I don’t want to pressure you but, I really need you to say yes Taekwoon. I can't put a good word in for him, I'm not exactly impartial on the matter.”

The look in Wonshik’s eyes was pleading- begging even. He let it sink in.

"Doesn't he have a portfolio?"

"It's a small agency, Taek, we've seen everyone's portfolios. The director wants to see new shots."

“So you’re asking me because you think I won’t say no to you?” Taekwoon asked dryly. It was true, he more than likely wouldn't say no to Wonshik.

Wonshik’s expression fell, assuming Taekwoon’s rejection to the idea. 

“Well, I was hoping.” 

“I’ll do it,”Taekwooon said reaching out to lightly hold the back of Wonshik’d neck, “but not for you. I know how hard he works.” 

Wonshik smiled at the words, and his eyes turned intense sending electricity through Taekwoon. 

“Why did you think Jaehwan was asking about sex?” Wonshik asked turning his head to kiss the inside of Taekwoon’s wrist. Taekwoon went quiet for a second, knowing Wonshik had already put it together. 

“Did you read our messages?” he asks with a smirk and another kiss. 

“I didn’t mean to.” Taekwoon says feeling guilty again. All he really hopes is that Wonshik doesn’t tell Jaehwan. 

“Mhm. Your finger slipped I'm sure... Did you like them?” he teases and Taekwoon immediately withdraws his arm and looks away. He can hear Wonshik laughing to himself and he rolls his eyes at Wonshik’s annoying way of teasing. 

The drive home is quiet except for the radio and the sound of air blowing through the cracked window. For the rest of the night Wonshik doesn’t seem able to lose his smile. And after getting over his embarrassment, it kinda makes Taekwoon happy too. He recalls the way Jaehwan talks about his job, but it's not just a job, it's a dream. As Jaehwan's friend it would feel more like an honor to be photographed by him, and once again Taekwoon's curiosity has the best of him.

 

/

 

Jaehwan’s photos are very mature. Taekwoon can see major improvements from the ones taken last year and the ones they view on his computer today. It’s his first time over at Jaehwan’s and the first thing Taekowoon notices is that his apartment is more of a studio than a living space- desktops, lights, cameras, backgrounds. Taekowoon isn’t expecting something so professional when he walks in. 

"You found it!" Jaehwan exclaims. The apartment was only a few blocks away from his own. It was easy to find because it was the second largest complex in the area. He needed to be buzzed in just to get to the lobby. 

Taekwoon takes in almost every inch of the apartment, but nothing would really hint at the childlike personality of the man who owns it. There's framed photos he assumes were taken by Jaehwan, theres magazines stacked around, and surround sound speakers playing music. There's also no hint that Jaehwan does anything other than take his job seriously. Taekwoon thinks he can imagine Jaehwan at the agency. Handsome and diligent- quickly grabbing Wonshik's attention- and he's cute and nice- easy to like. Taekwoon wonders if he does any impressions at the agency or if he tells jokes... 

"Water? snacks?" Jaehwan calls before sliding open a door that Taekwoon hadn't noticed. It blends into the wall sort of, except for a large bar handle. Taekwoon shakes his head but notices the room beyond Jaehwan. It looks more casual, it's smaller but that's about all Taekwoon can see from where he's standing. Jaehwan quickly reappears and only slides the door halfway. He has a bag of chips and a water bottle. 

"What's in there?" Taekwoon asks. Jaehwan follows his gaze quickly before picking up the camera off his desk. 

"That's just the rest of the apartment. We can play Xbox later if you want?" Jaehwan says wiggling his eyebrows. 

"I don't really know how to play video games," Taekwoon says shyly. 

"You'd probably still win," Jaehwan says as he walks towards a corner of the room. 

don't waste much time after that. Jaehwan tells Taekwoon where he wants him to pose. It's something familiar to Taekwoon because he's been modeling a long time, but also entirely foreign because it's Jaehwan leading him. He's different with a camera in his hand. He's not afraid to make suggestions or give comments. He's not afraid to tell you how to move, or to get close. For the first time, Taekwoon is seeing what genuine confidence looks like on Jaehwan. 

Jaehwan snaps pictures while humming a little. He dances too, which makes it hard to look serious in some photos. After a half hour or so, Jaehwan seems content. When Jaehwan sits down to look through the photos he invites Taekwoon to sit next to him, pulling a stool over for him to sit down. Taekwoon watches as Jaehwan’s square knuckles dance around the keyboard and glide over his mouse. His hands are nearly perfect and Taekwoon notices how nice they look when he decorates them with his favorite rings.

Jaehwan speaks while he examines each shot, but it’s not exactly directed at Taekwoon.  
“You have a really nice body” Jaehwan whispers as he stares at the screen.

“I really like this one."

“You’re very handsome here."

“I thought maybe this pose would be too awkward, but it fits you alright."

And “Sexy.” 

Taekwoon won’t allow himself to blush or get too carried away by the comments. After all, they're professionals. When Jaehwan is satisfied he smiles at Taekwoon and thanks him before giving him a hug, that only feels awkward when they realize they're hugging. Taekwoon is the first to slip away and clear his throat. 

“I know you’ll probably be working on these tonight, but If you want to stop by for dinner later,” 

Jaehwan smiles wide but politely declines. “Thank you, but unfortunately you’re right. Editing is going to take me some time. I’m just going to order in. I really can’t thank you enough for doing this.” 

Taekwoon hears the sincerity in Jaehwan’s voice. His eyes are bright and he’s looks more like the soft Jaehwan now that shows up at his apartment and brings him coffee. 

"Rain check on those video games too?" Jaehwan asks while he grabs Taekwoon's coat for him. 

"Yeah, maybe next time," Taekwoon says reaching for his jacket up his jacket and lets Jaehwan walk him to the door. Jaehwan smiles at Taekwoon as he takes another step towards the door. 

“Just for the record,” Taekwoon says as he begins to leave. 

“I would have said yes if you asked me too.”


End file.
